Concrete Angel
by Star-Filled-Night
Summary: Severus Snape's life was never a good one. Abusive parents, tortured at school, and working for a total psychopath finally killed him. Song fic to Martina McBride's song: Concrete Angel.


Concrete Angel

"I'll see you at the station tomorrow, alright Sev. I have to get home." Lily Evens said hugging her friend.

"Good-bye, Lily." Severus Snape said as they walking out of the forest. He unconsciously tugged at the sleeves of his baggie sweater to insure that the cuts and bruises where hidden. With one last smile Lily turned and headed for home. Severus stood and watched her even long after she was gone from view; then slowly, reluctantly he made his way towards his 'home', if you could call it that. A hot metal iron flew through the window as he entered the gate. They where fighting again, maybe he could make it to his room before they noticed him. He clamped his hand over the door handle, took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and bolted through the house. He was almost there three more steps and he would be in his room. Two more and he was home free. One more, he'd done it he was safe. Then a hand clamped on to the back of his shirt and he was thrown down the stairs that he had just cleared three at a time. He missed by one second and he would pay dearly for it be for the night was through.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed,  
__Nobody knows what she's holdin' back,  
__Wearin' the came dress she wore yesterday,  
__She hides the bruises with, linens and lace._

"Hey Snivilus!" James Potter yelled as he and Serius Black strode across the school yard towards Severus, who was quietly studding under a tree. Great, Snape thought, its 'home' all over again. James sent a well aimed curse his way knocking away his books and wand leaving him virtually defenseless. Then Serius levitated him out over a deeper section of the lake and drop him. Severus crawled out choking and retching, wile all around him people laughed and pointed. James was about to do the same when Lily Evens ran up and slapped both James and Serius across the face. As the people thinned out, the entertainment at Severus' expense was over, Lily knelt beside him,

"Are you alright Sev?" she asked laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine." he said yanking himself from her grasp and running into the castle clutching what few possessions he had managed to collect. He ran past Professor Dumbledore on his was a few silent tears sliding down his cheek.

_The teacher wonders but he doesn't ask,  
__It's hard to see the pain behind the mask,__  
Bearin' the burden of a secret storm,  
__Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,  
__In a world that she can't rise above,__  
But her dreams give her wings,  
__And she flies to a place where she's loved,  
__Concrete Angel._

Severus Snape utterly loathed the man standing before him. Tom Riddle, Voldemort, was the most disgusting creature he had ever met. And yet, to save the son of his best friend, the one woman he ever truly loved, he had to sit at this thing's feet like some kind of obedient dog. Said thing was currently going on about something to do with the wand it had stolen from Albus Dumbledore's grave. He truly could not care less. And then Nagini, its snake, was slithering towards him, suspended in mid air by the protective casing placed around her when her owner found out that Harry Potter was killing off the horcuses that Riddle used to keep himself alive. Before Severus had time to react the casing was around his shoulders and the snake's fangs in his neck. He screamed, and fell to the floor. Riddle stood above him now, the snake slithering back to him.

"It truly is a shame Severus." Riddle said turning to leave.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
__The neighbors hear but they just turn out the light,  
__A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
__When morning comes it'll bee too late._

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,  
__In a world that she can't rise above,  
__But her dreams give her wings,  
__And she flies to a place where she's loved,  
__Concrete Angel._

Harry Potter stood in front of the new grave on Hogwarts grounds; it was a simple head stone under the tree where Severus Snape always took refuge. He placed a bouquet of lilies on the grave and stepped back,

"Good-bye, professor. And thank you." with that the young wizard turned to leave, after about three steps he turned back, "Tell my mum I said hello, I'm sure you'll see her."

_A statue stands in a shaded place,  
__An angel girl with and upturned face,  
__A name is written on a polished rock,  
__A broken heart that the world forgot,_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,  
__In a world that she can't rise above,__  
But her dreams give her wings,  
__And she flies to a place where she's loved,  
__Concrete Angel._

Severus Snape was sitting in an empty Kings Cross station by himself when a familiar voice came from behind him,

"Hey, Sev." he turned to see Lily Potter standing near the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Lily," he said inclining his head towards her, "It's been a long time."

"Yes it has."

"Your son says hello."

"Come on, Sev." Lily said smiling softly, holding out her hand. He took it as though he where afraid James Potter would come out and curse him for touching his wife, but nothing happened. Lily led him through the barrier between platforms nine and ten and they boarded the Hogwarts express together for one last ride.


End file.
